Will Everything Be Ok?
by PandaLuver13
Summary: Ok so death the kid son Hope is new at DWMA. he got bully by ichigo and even fall in love with a girl.. kid is worry about hope... will everything be ok? Hope is in the image if donnt know how he looks i made that on paint lol :3 am back now hehehehe...
1. First Day At DWMA

Note: ok i need to explain alot the image see there on the tittle thats Hope from The Pregant Dude if you dont what that go to my profile to see the story though he grown up.. i made that from paint to make the orange stripe and brown eyes.. ok so when hope is 15 years old iris die i know sad but he still have his death the kid. hope is new at DWMA but some kid are bullying at him he even fall in love well enjoy this ;) and xiaoyu i use that name but shes not in here

Kid POV

since iris die i was dying though but i still living because i have Hope am glad i have him i wont let everyone hurt him.. i promise myself that i protect him until i die... i heard a knoc in my room and it was hope his the three orange stripes and his brown eyes remind of iris ... i ask him ''Hope how many times i how have to tell you dont let the door open'' he look back at the door he close it ''sorry'' i nodded.. i stand up ''Hope you will go to a school'' hope his big browns eyes widened ''for real?'' i nodded he ask again ''where dad?'' i raised eyebrow ''i told you at DWMA'' he jumps happily he seem happy

''this is so great wait.. that means i have to do missions?'' wait mission oh no he could be kill by witches or even worse strangers what im going to do tell him fuck... ''dad?'' i try to answer him ''hope umm..am not letting you to go mission'' he puts is hand at his hips and stares at my eyes ''why?'' seriusly he sometimes look like his mother ''because you too young to go to missions'' he raised eyebrow ''but dad am 15 i think i can beat them'' i did a no face ''but you still a kid hope you cant go like that'' he sigh ''its not fair dad... you still go to missions'' i look at him this time a raised a eyebrow ''well when youre 18 maybe you will be doing missions'' he did a stupid face ''fine..'' he left and let the door open ''Hope close the door'' he went back and close the door

Hope POV

is not fair am mature to do missions it just no fair at least am going to a school am gonna sleep...

Kid POV

i was dreaming that Hope die in a mission.. am afraid to lose him he the only i have... i cry a little then i wake up to take hope to school

Hope POV

the clock sounded at 7:30 i wake up damn this stupid clock i was gonna trow it at ouside until a hear a voice ''Hope dont you dare trow that clock'' it was my dad ''hope fix youre hair it looks asymmetrical...'' i look at my hair at the mirror i was a mess even my bangs are not in the same place so i brush my hair looks good though anyway i went to the kitchen ''one day hope i can teach you to cook'' i stare at him i raised eyebrow i just wanted to eat though.. wow dad makes pancake great i even licks the syrup ''Hope dont eat like animal'' i stop licking the syrup i watch the plate ''ok son let go''

wait i heard let go but...''dad i can walk DWMA is close'' he did a no face ''youre not going to walk to DWMA am taking you'' ugh... he thinks am a 10 years old ''dad i can walk to school there no need to take me'' he trow my back pack to me i got it ''am not letting you alone walking to the school...'' oh my god why he think am 10... that it i have to do my secret weapon i did my puppy eyes on him ''hope it still a no'' ugh... so we went to walk i heard yells from dad ''BYE SON TAKE CARE OF YOURESELF'' that really embarresing me.. i heard someone laughing at me

DWMA is big and huge how am describe it is really big so i was gonna but some kid came to me wait i gonna make friend with him i think hmmm... ''hey youre the new kid'' he ask me i nodded he try to punch i got hit by him ''am gonna have so much fun with him'' i stand up i look at the ground i think i have blood in my mouth ''why you punch me?'' he look at me ''well because youre a loser what else could be?'' i put my hand in my hips ''but i didnt do anithing i just came'' i release some blood came to mouth so i cough he laugh damn that son of the bitch

i think the bell ring the dude left.. i was gonna fall in the ground when a dude came to me ''HEY HOPE WHAT HAPPENED'' i think that was granpa i am gonna lie ''is nothing am just tired...'' i run i was so late i think i went to professor stein ''hey you'' he pointed at me ''dont be late or else'' a raised a eyebrow i walk to my seat i see the same kid that punch me he laugh i ignore him stein calls me ''why you bleeding'' oh no he know about my mouth i lie ''i ran to a door...'' the kid keep laughing

''you ichigo is not funny'' so thats ichigo why he do that to me i didnt do anithing right? so i didnt pay entetion to the class though i was drawing a forest kinda looks cool some girl next time say something ''hey nice picture'' oh my god she was.. she was.. beautiful her hair was gold,blue eyes,her boobs are normal wait why am talking about those her white clother with blue jeans and black heels, she wears glasses i think i blush in her face ''my name is Xiaoyu'' her names is so hot... i think am blushing again ''youre name is...'' i blush ''ummm.. M-My name is H-Hope'' she kinda look suprise

''nice name hope.. you want to be friend i dont have friend in here...'' i nodded shily i dont know why though she stand up proudly ''GREAT'' stein see her stand up ''HEY YOU SIT DOWN'' she sit down ''sorry proffesor stein'' i think am in love...

Kid POV

am too worry about Hope again no stop worrying so much kid... i dont know what to in the house i clean everything even his room i sigh sit down in the sofa doing nothing watching TV i wonder what Hope is doing

Hope POV

the class was over Xiaoyu came to me i blush ''Hiiiii Hope'' what a sweet voice she got ''wanna have lunch with me'' i think ichigo kid stares at me i dont know why though i said ''yes i will go with you'' she hugs me why? ''thanks Hope for accepting my friendship'' i hug back i heard a yell ''HOPE IS TIME TO GO'' i blush that was my dad ''hehehehehe... see you tomorow hope'' she wave at me a stares at her walking i went to dad ''hope?'' i stare at my dad ''whos is the girl'' oh no he know about Xiaoyu ''what girl'' he smiles ''the girl that hugs you.. i see that you hug back eh?'' i was blushing ''Hope is ok to be in love. youre mom was in love with and i was love with her... is ok you can tell me youre feelings'' i blush again ''dad please am not in love'' i lie to him..

''come on Hope you like her what her name?'' i respond to him ''xiaoyu...'' dad smile ''cute name though youre lucky to have her as a friend'' i stand up ''yes as a friend'' cough covered blood oh no this i have to covere myself ''hope why you cough?'' i look down and let the blood go away ''is nothing'' i cough again but this time the blood came in my blood... dad was super scare ''HOPE WHAT HAPPEN?!'' i breath ''HOPE WAS GOING DID SOMEONE DID THIS TO YOU OR SOMETHING'' i did a no face i didnt respond

''A-A-NSWER M-ME H-H-HOPE PLEASE...'' oh my god dad was crying i hug him he hug me back he clean the blood of my mouth ''ok be honest who did this to you...'' i look at him i look away ''is a kid from school i was walking he punch me in the mouth'' i explain.. he got in shock ''why you didnt defend youreself'' hmmm... ''dad i was gonna beat him but the door bell ring'' he nodded

SO DO YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE LOOK AM SAIYING HOPE AGAIN IT NOT YOU HOPE

Hope: oh ok :/

SEE YOU AROUND ;)


	2. Dont Ever Be Late

Note: -sigh- again i dont know what to say to my note eh? anyway if you like the fanfic say hey hey lol and i think i made stein gay dont ever be late to his class.. though if you dont like it... DONT READ IT THEN

Kid POV

i still have the damn dream..hope die.. why i still have that dream is this gonna happend in real life? no no am just crazy I-It cant-t b-be.. i wake up it time to take Hope to school i made his favorite breakfast pancake with alot of syrup he does eat like black star though nah thats his age i didnt see hope coming i sigh i went to his room

Hope POV

ugh.. i dont wanna go am weak to get up my hair is super mess someone open the door ''hope get up'' i growl at him ''dont you dare growl at me get up'' am tired... ''dad can we not go today let go tomorow...'' sleep... sleep is good i fall sleep until i hear.. ''i got youre favorite syrup'' i get up and run to the kitchen ''really hope you have to eat like this every morning'' i lick the syrup ''is taste good...'' dad nodded ''ok let go'' ugh seriusly am 15 so i went to DWMA ''hope be care ful ok?'' i nodded he wave at me i wave back i went to walk to until i see ichigo the son of a bitch

''HEY YOU BITCH'' i ignore he push me ''what the fuck man what did i have done to you?'' he laugh evily i punch his face ''OUCH so you wanna fight then oh i see...'' hmmm what hes going to do? ''LETS FIGHT'' he try to punch i dodge and push him in the ground ''ugh... you bitch how dare you'' the bell ring he push me in the ground he run away wait what time is it OH MY FUCKING IS 8:05 am so running am so late for profesor stein class i open the door ''youre late.. remember when it 11:30 you stay here for a sec'' what? is not my fault that ichigo push me hard in the ground

Xiaoyu seen worry hmm.. i a seat next to xiaoyu ''what happen?'' she ask me ''well ichigo push me and it was like 8:05 so i came running...'' she nodded ''his a asshole...'' she was cleaning her glasses shes hot really hot ''so what stein told you'' she ask me another question i asnwer ''well he say when is 11:30 to stay for a sec'' she give a worry look

Xiaoyu POV

i though of my self am worry about hope what stein is going to do with him rape him? eat his soul? i breath like 5 times

Hope POV

i see xiaoyu breathing ''are you ok xiaoyu?'' she look and give me a nodded now is 11:30 everyone left except me and xiaoyu ''Xiaoyu you can go'' stein order her she leave hmmm... ''stand up please...'' i stand up am really scare i seen shaking my hand ''dont shake Hope...'' he touch were the heart was my heart was pounding fast ''W-What a-a-re you going t-to do?'' stein give a creepy smile ''calm down let me do a experiment at you'' A-A experiment... what he means ''what do you mean ex-xperiment'' do he means to rape me or something his GAY gross...

''hold still'' he got his tongue out what am going to do i know what to do he was gonna lick but i push him and i run away ''DONT YOU THINK THIS IS OVER HOPE'' i heard him yell he was front me i breath wow his fast ''please let me go i promise i wont be late'' stein smile creepily again am really scare ''it too late now look at me now'' i stare at the floor dad i need you...

Kid POV

i feel something weird why i feel this way my heart pound fast than a race car is i hope that Hope is safe and sound

Hope POV

''P-Please S-S-tein let me go i..i promise i wont be late..'' im crying i think he smile he took my tears and drink it ''too late for saiying sorry young man'' i need to get out now... ''W-Why you doing.. this to m-me..'' he just look at my clothes and my eyes... ''you look like youre father, but in the eyes you look like youre mother'' am still crying i think he just lick my face to clean my tears i push him i knew it his gay ''leave me alone proffesor stein am not a toy for you...''

he smile creepily ''well guess what? youre my toy'' he was gonna touch me but i run away am glad i open the door then lock it ''MUAHAHAHA MY TOY RAN AWAY il get you next time...'' i heard yelling i still crying i sniff to know one knows xiaoyu was there no one was there just her ''what happened'' she ask me with worry at her eyes i look at her eyes ''ummm... nothing happened'' i lie so... the teacher try to rape me? i know am cute and all but am not gay, am straight

''am going home xiaoyu...'' she nodded i see dad at the street waiting for me ''where were you hope'' hmmmm... ''umm.. i was talking to..'' dad finish my sentence ''xiaoyu?'' i blush ''yes her i was talking to her'' hmmm.. i almost got raped by him creepy i ask him ''dad stein is creepy right'' he nodded ''yup his creepy than a cereal calls lucky charm'' i laugh a little and smile i went to my room i know that today is friday hehehehe... wait i saw some weird noise at the basement i go there

it was dark i feel someone touching me i got hit by something... everything went blank...

Kid POV

what is that noise i go to the basement it was nothing hmmm... i will go check hope room his not at his room maybe the bathroom i open the bathroom he was not there am really scared now ''HOPE?!'' he was not in the kitchen oh no his gone...

Hope POV

i wake up i see a creepy room i was in a bed but thats is not my bed uhhhh... this is not my home i open the door it was the school i sigh i was sleep walking? i walk at the hallway ''hey hope...'' my brown eyes widened it was proffesor stein ''i told you this is not over let finish this experiment'' i gasp he was on top of me i try to push him someone came

''STEIN WHY YOU RAPING TEENAGERS'' is was a woman yellow hair and one eye though stein got off of me he sigh

''marie you dont let me finish my experiment are you'' she did a no face she smile at me ''did he do something to you'' i stand up ugh.. my heard hurts he hit me really hard ''well i was in my house then something hit me'' marie got angry ''why stein why.. hope you can go home now'' i nodded and go i look down i finally got out of that almost get raped again i got home finally i open the door and i hear

''WHAT THE HELL HOPE WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG MAN IS 2:26 AM AT THE MORNING''

it was my dad i sigh ''ANSWER ME HOPE I WAS WORRY FOR YOU ANSWER ME'' what am going to say ummm.. a lie i know ''i went to the park i left my phone there'' he sigh ''fine but you still grounded because is 2:26 am and i got worry'' oh god... really grounded is friday i sigh i go to bed and sleep...

DO YOU LIKE IT IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT SEE HOPE NOTHING BAD HAPPENED

Hope: almost got raped by him though

Stein: Awwwwww... i didnt rape him

OH WELL SEE YOU LATER HEHEHHEHEHEHE...


	3. Grounded On Saturday

Note: hehehehe am back are you happy? i take that as a yes so stein is gay eh? this is CANON lol anyway enjoy and made it alot of humur on this one :D i think i made a character named Dynamite (i know a crazy name for a girl) white hair,kinda have patty personality,smart sometimes,eyes red,long hair i know look like soul hehehe... this maybe be a dynamite x kid hmmmm...

Hope

NOOOOOOO WHY I GOT GROUNDED ON SATURDAY THIS IS GONNA BE THE WORSE SATURDAY EVER HI GONNA MAKE ME CLEAN THE CLOSET at least i have sunday anyway i heard knocking in my door ''who who there?'' i ask but tired ''it me hope'' it was dad ''remeber youre got grounded yesterday hmmmm?'' i nodded ''well now youre going to clean the closet is very dirty'' i widened my eyes it dirty? thats means gross... ''but i can do that later i wanna eat a snack'' he sigh ''fine but you still cleaning the closet'' he left i growl ''that wont work on me Hope'' dad said i sigh

i went to the kitchen to make pancake hehehe put alot of syrup on top of it ''hope dont put alot of syrup remeber you put alot of syrup'' i think in my flash back

FLASH BACK (still Hope POV)

hmmmmm... i put alot of syrup now am eat it and am done... WOHHOOOO BEST PANCAKE EVER I CAN FEEL SUGAR INSIDE OF ME HEHEHE... I WENT RUNNING EVERYWHERE ''dont tell me that he put alot of syrup at his pancake'' DAD SAID I RUNNING EVERYWHERE NOW LETS SING THE PANCAKE SONG LA LA PANCAKE WITH ALOT OF SYRUP LA LA

FLASH END (still Hope POV)

''oooohhhh yeah i remeber that :3'' he raised a eyebrow and take my syrup away and i sing the song of whitney housten... ''seriusly hope?'' i still singing to whitney housten ''I ALWAYS LOVE YOU SYRUP'' kid aised eyebrow ''come clean the closet'' oh no the closet THE TERROR i sigh and look for a brush to clean that mess.. hmmm.. i open the closet it was horrible it too dirty haves alot of a paper and my sweather though

i sigh and got my brush ready and GO!

Kid POV

hmm... am hearing noises i think that from Hope i guess i heard knoc in the door ''GO GET THAT DAD'' my son is yelling i sigh i open the door it was elsa ''HEY KIDDO'' she smile at me i smile back ''sup kiddo'' i respond to beau-HER I MEAN HER ugh... ''well pretty good wanna go in'' she nodded ''wow you have a big house though wheres hope?'' i pointed to the closet ''damn this closet is not gonna be clean'' hope said

his sweating hmmm... but it just clean the closet is not that hard ''wow his cleaning a closet'' elsa said i just stare at her ''well elsa his grounded'' elsa seen curious sometimes ''why is grounded'' i explain ''well because he didnt return he went back at 2:27'' she nodded ''oh i see...'' she winks wow a girl winks at me hehehe... she smile her cellphone rings ''oh no i have to go bye kiddo!'' she kiss my cheeck i just blush she left

''dad what was that all about'' i jump it was hope ''you done cleaning the closet'' he nodded ''you seen blush when she kiss ou in the cheeck.. do you like her dad'' i flushed ''son please go clean the dishes'' he gave a look ''dad come on you like her'' damn it he knows ''ok ok you got me just clean the dishes hope'' i blush he laugh i sigh

Hope POV

wait i i release something what was it oh yeah... I NEED A WEAPON EHHHHH WHAT AM GONNA DO I KNOW XIAOYU IS A WEAPON i run to the door wait i have to clean the dishes i clean it fast and went to her home with my bicicle i knoc the door her dad is tall,green hair, black eyes, ''who are you?'' xiaoyu went to the door ''dad thats my friend from school'' he nodded he let me in wow they have a good house ''so what bring you here hope'' hmmmm... ''ummm...xiaoyu friday you told me that youre a weapon right'' she nodded ''well i dont have a weapon you dont have a meister'' she nodded again listened to me hmmm...

i feel in my kness and hold her hand ''will you be my...'' her dad came running slap my hand i got up ''SHE NEVER GET MARRIED'' i was shocked ''DAD'' she scream ''what were youre gonna said hope'' hmmm... ''i was gonna said to be my weapon...'' her dad was embarres ''oh my god am so sorry hope...'' i nodded ''its ok'' he nodded ''yes hope i will be youre weapon am a bow and arrow'' i smile she smile back ''well i see you on monday then'' she smile happily ''ok hope''

i went to home and close the door i heard a yelling though... ''WHERE WERE YOU?!'' oh my god my dad.. ''dad i was in my friend house'' he raised eyebrow ''what friend'' i blush ''seriusly why you wanna'' he smile evily ''because youre my son i need to know everything'' i nodded ''fine it xiaoyu...'' i blush he laugh i sigh

SO DO YOU LIKE IT HOPE DID I MADE IT BETTER NOW XIAOYU IS YOURE WEAPON

Hope: well i think so -smiles-

HEHEHEHE YOURE CUTE WHEN YOU SMILE WELL LATER I GUESS


	4. For The First Time (sorry if it short)

Note: again i dont know what to say to my note am typing while am listened to smooth criminal lol anyway enjoy

Hope POV

i wake up it sunday ugh... tomorow is school i smirk and go to the kitchen i see dad is not wake yet am gonna make myself my favorite pancake hehehe alot of syrup now dad came in ''dont put it to much hope'' i raised eyebrow ''ok?'' he smile and nodded ''dad this is the first time seeing you smile'' he kinda face palm ''really this is first time i do that?!'' i nodded ''wow...'' he just suprised ''ummmm... hope did we have the talk'' what the talk means ''nop...''

he breath ''well...''

after i being told i have a freak out face ''WHY YOU TELL ME THIS'' he raised eyebrow ''because i want you to know eh?'' i nodded i gonna have a nightmare after this... anyway i went to visit sweet xiaoyu i breath and knoc her door it her dad again ''oh hi hope come in'' i came in and went to her room ''hiiii xiaoyu sup?'' she smile ''good and you hope'' we both nodded ''well i was wondered to train though since youre bow and arrow''

she nodded ''of course we can train'' she smile she turn into a bow and with alot of arrow to shoot ''ok hope the target is that'' she pointed to a doll ''seriusly a doll'' she giggle i shoot the doll in the eyes ''great shoot hope youre good at shooting'' i hold three arrow i breath and shoot ''good hope now let try this on the mission tomorow'' i nodded am gonna ask dad if i can go to train

i go home and open the door ''welcome back hope'' i nodded ''dad can i umm... go to the mission tomorow can i can i'' i got a sing tone ''huh ok fine but be careful'' the first time that he said yes for once ''oooOOOOoooo thank you thank you'' i hug him he smile ''youre welcome'' i smile back hmmm...

i go outside and i see ichigo ''HEY YOURE FROM SCHOOL'' i nodded to him he was gonna punch me but i dodge it ''come on no violence let be friends'' i got his hand but i think he think about it ''fine... friends'' he leaves with nothing to said his mistery... oh well i go to my room

Kid POV

i receve a call so i answer it ''hi?'' it my dad what he needs ''kiddo i need youre help...'' what help i stand up ''what help dad?'' i heard a sigh ''i dont have time to explain just bring hope with ya?'' he hang up ''hope come on?!'' i yelled to his room ''what dad?'' i answer him ''we need to go to death city now'' we go to death city and went to my dad room ''what wrong dad'' ''yeah granpa shinigami what wrong'' shinigami was crying but why?

''I DONT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND KIDDO AND HOPY'' me and hope raised eyebrow ''i know this will happen'' i answer hope put his hand on his hip ''dont give up you will find a girl granpa shinigami'' hope says to dad his crying ''I WILL NEVER GET A GIRL HOPY'' hope looks down ''come on father you will find a girlfriend i know youre gonna find one'' he stand up ''that wont never happen kiddo'' i sigh i pointed to the girl that walk right now at the office

''theres a girl right there dad go get her tiger'' dad went to the girl ''H-Hey what youre name'' the girl names was... ''my names is jessica'' jessica her name ''well you wanna go to a date with me'' she nodded proudly 'of course i will go to a date with you'' my dad blush for the first time i smile to him ''great job dad you find a girl'' ''thank you kiddo and hopy'' me and hope smile

we went to home ''wow granpa shinigami found a girl hehehe...'' i laugh too

SO DO YOU LIKE IT LOOK SHINIGAMI FIND A GIRLFRIEND

Shinigami: YAY AM SO HAPPY THANKS PANDALUVER13

YOURE WELCOME SHINIGAMI HEHEHEHE...


	5. Tranquility Lane

Note: well i wrote this while eating cookies anyway enjoy hehehe :3 i dont own Fallout 3 or soul eater i only own hope,ichigo,rin and xiaoyu you know hehehe

Hope POV

stupid clock it wakes up everytime... anyway i went to the kitchen to eat and dad makes cereal ''dad are you tired'' his eyes seen sleepy and tired he fell in sleep when i ask him then wake up ''WHAT HUH?'' i sigh ''i said are you tired'' he nodded and fell in sleep i take him to bed to take a rest ''bye dad'' i heard him sleeping ''bye hope...'' he talks to me while his sleeping talent hehehe... anyway i went to walk to DWMA and i see xiaoyu,xiaoyu came to me ''hey hope or should i say my meister'' i smile she smile back ''so xiaoyu do you think we can do this'' she nodded hmmmmm... we enter to the school

we went to his class early i will not be late like i did it was a terror that a teacher rapes for fun anyway ''hmmm... youre early hope'' i raised eyebrow and went to my sit after class i have lunch ''HEY YOU'' is ichigo ''seriusly man you have to scream at me when you see me'' he nodded he sit next to me ''well youre weapon is xiaoyu i see'' i nodded wait.. ''wait what youre weapon'' he answer me ''a sword'' but who? ''who?'' she pointed to a girl,brown hair, black eyes, she have pigtails,her dress is blue with a jacket,her boots are brown hmmm... she likes brown alot

''thats rin hope'' hmm her name is rin more like ring though she speak ''hii ichigo'' ''hii rin sup?'' ok i will leave thos love birds alone hehehehe... anyway i went to xiaoyu ''xiaoyu?'' she check her phone ''hope.. we have a mission..'' a mission i see ''lets go then'' she nodded we went to granpa shinigami office xiaoyu spoke first ''what mission you have for us mister shinigami'' he stand up ''well hopy and xiao you have to visit a girl and get his soul'' i nodded ''but where granpa shinigami'' hmmmm... ''well shes in Tranquility Lane'' ( ok if you played Fallout 3 you know this place and the girl )

''tranquility lane eh?'' he nodded ''i let you to go to my mirror but be careful shes dangerous'' we both nodded and go to the mirror...

wow everything is black and white and xiaoyu OH MY GOD SHES A LITTLE GIRL ''Hope what happened?!'' her voice sound like a little girl ''xiaoyu?!'' OH MY GORE MY VOICE SOUND ADORABLE turn out to be a little boy ''maybe this is what tranquility lane doing'' she nodded and we went to to ask a ''hey am timmy wanna play catch?'' we both looks at eachother ''well no.. were gonna ask you something were in tranquility lane right?'' he nodded

and then we went to ask a woman ''hey do you see a girl in here'' she turn out to look at us ''well yes that girl is betty if you see'' she pointed to a girl that was putting water at the plant ''Hey who are you people you seen not from here...'' xiaoyu turn to a bow and arrow weapon but turn out to be a toy... ''dont do that here...'' she says it creepy she turn into a human.. i talk to xiaoyu in our mind ''xiaoyu this is the girl that we should kill?'' she nodded but she seen nice i dont know ''ok you know how to get out of here?'' ''i wont tell you'' xiaoyu spoke up ''what?!'' he shokes his head no ''i wont tell you if you do something for me''

we both looks at eachother ''fine what do you want?'' ''i want you both to make Timmy cry'' xiaoyu seen to want to punch this girl ''what but he seen nice'' she smirk ''if you dont do it you will never get out of here...'' we gasp ''fine we will make him cry'' xiaoyu looks at me ''fine...'' we went to his lemonade whatever that calls ''hey timmy i heard youre parents gonna divorce today...'' he seen chocked

''what they love eachother you two are crazy'' he dont believe us now here cames the pain though ''you know why'' xiaoyu spoke first he chokes his head no ''because of you'' he stars crying xiaoyu sigh she dont want that... now we report it back to betty ''wow that was fun'' ''no that was not fun'' xiaoyu said ''ok here is another game'' i sigh ''Rockwell seen to be happy at their marrige you need to destroy it''

i sigh... ''go to rockwell house i dont want to do that...'' xiaoyu said i open the door ''hey youre the rockwell right'' she nodded ''yes dear were the rockwell'' am gonna lie ''well i see youre husband kissing another girl...'' she gasp ''I KNOW IT I KNOW IT'' i sigh and leave the house ''i did it xiaoyu'' she nodded we report it to betty ''wow great job you did'' she said it evily ''now what'' xiaoyu said

''i want you to kill mabel herdenson but make it creativity you know?'' we both look at eachother we nodded sadly we went to her house thinking how to kill her but creativity i know put the roller skate she falls i sigh we report it to betty ''wow roller skate hehehe i bet you both have fun to do it'' i look down ''now i want you to find a mask,knife at the abandon house and kill everyone'' we both gasp ''kill everyone?!'' we both said she nodded

we went to the abandon house we find two knife and two mask ''let get this over with...'' xiaoyu said we kill everyone in Tranquility lane we report it back to betty ''so you kill them all'' we both nodded sadly i have enough of this girl am gonna kill her and put this knife at her stomach and took her soul and a door appered in front of us

''this is the exit hope'' i nodded we got to the exit and were back at death city normal ''SO HOPY AND XIAO ARE BACK'' granpa shinigami claps spoke it fun ''granpa shinigami tranquility lane is a nightmare...'' he nodded wow he knows ''so you took her soul'' a give the soul to him and then i give it to xiaoyu she eat the soul ''great job hopy and xiao you can do mission now...'' we both smile but i feel sad about those people on tranquility lane i sigh

ichigo was there ''so tranquility lane is creepy'' we both nodded

i went to home ''so hope how was the mission'' i asnwer it ''pretty good dad and creepy too'' he laugh ''well at leats youre safe hope'' i nodded and go to bed i will never go to tranquility lane again...

DO YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER HEHEHEHE I BET YES HEHEHEHE

Ichigo: seriusly PandaLuver13 you have to do the same laugh

DONT LISTENED TO ICHIGO HEHEHEH


	6. Fighting A Dragon And A Witch

Note: that chapter is creepy i know my skills may be creepy hehehe.. anyway enjoy :P

Hope POV Deal with it :3

i wake up i look at my clock 2:00 am... who the hell calls me at this time i answer it i growl ''WHO THE HELL CALLS ME AT 2:04'' ''wow hope sorry if i wake you up but there something wrong in here'' i raised eyebrow ''what wrong'' she sigh ''just come ok? at death street'' ( i inveted that street so dont judge ) i nodded ''ok'' i hang up i will make sure dad wont wake slow steps... slow steps... damn i fall in the stairs then i stand up ouch... anyway i open the door slowly so he can sleep in peace

anyway i went to death street i see xiaoyu ''xiaoyu why you call me this late'' i yawned she sigh she pointed to something it was a box what the fuck? ''huh...'' she open to a keys she have... it was a book she open the book and she pointed to a page that says 102 ''you see those steps right'' it was like a dragon steps though ''yes'' she sigh ''it a dragon'' she show me the page i widened my eyes it a dragon... ''we have to kill it or something worse will happen'' i look at everywhere and it was worse... ''xiaoyu...turn to a weapon'' she turn into a bow and alot of arrows i sigh

we went everywhere but the dragon was not found am tired ''xiaoyu can we look this dragon later am tired...'' i yawned again ''we didnt look at one street... dark street'' ( i inveted this street so dont judge ) i rolled eyes we walk it a i dont know what tha calls is where the people die... ''seriusly this place xiaoyu...'' she nodded i walk i open it oh my god i saw the dragon it was red and his wing were yellow ''wow ok let take his soul'' i said i shoot at the dragon but shoot fire i see

so i did the my power ''ELECTRIC ARROW'' i scream the arrow can electric youre body the dragon was gonna fall ''damn it'' i shoot three arrows but nothing what his weakness... ''hope is weakness is water activate the arrow and then say Mikurio'' i nodded ''ACTIVATE'' the arrow turn to blue cool ''MIKURIO'' the arrow have green aura again cool i shoot the dragon.. dragon fall YES WE DID IT ouch it hurts too though i sigh xiaoyu turn into a human she thumb up ''we did it'' we high five i yawned ''am tired i will go home'' she nodded

i open my window and goes to sleep hehehe until i hear... 'RING RING'' the clock did ring i punch it and destroy it iu heard dad yelling ''HOPE SHINIGAMI THAT CLOCK COST ME LIKE 3 DOLLARS'' it was dad it time to go to school i didnt sleep at all ''hope do you sleep?'' i said nothing i fell in sleep the wake up ''huh?! oh yes i did dad...'' i lie he raised eyebrow anyway i done eating so i went to school i fall in sleep at class... stein wakes up with hitting me with a book i sigh ''did you sleep hope'' i shook head no he sigh and continue his class someone whisperd something

''sorry hope if i oh you know'' i nodded ''its ok xiaoyu anyway if you didnt call me the dragon destroy death city like godzilla did with japan'' i whispered back she laugh and smile back my sexy smile hehehe...oh yeah when i was sleeping at class i dream a ugly one... betty from tranquility lane came back she says she was gonna kill me and xiaoyu but i know that dream dont come real in real life i know i went to lunch with ichigo,rin and xiaoyu

we have alot of fun though meeting rin is not that bad well shes a little hyper i just laugh hehehe... xiaoyu told me that she found a Pip Boy on Tranquility Lane though ( the pip boy is from fallout 3 ) ''look hope i can see were we are and the map'' she giggle i think we have a mission ''come on xiaoyu let do the damn mission''' she nodded we went to granpa shinigami office

''HEY HOPY AND XIAO'' we smile granpa shinigami seen to be happy to have a girlfriend ''youre mission is a witch'' we nodded ''where?'' he pointed to healing waters we both said ''ok'' hmmm.. ''be careful hopy and xiao his ability is water...'' i nodded she thumb up ''were not gonna fail mister shinigami'' xiaoyu said hmmm... she seen happy enough though anyway

we went to the mirror wow healing waters is so beautiful this witch is in a calm place hmmm i wonder why though this water can heal my cut ''wow this is water can heal everything...'' oh my god i said it aloud xiaoyu she smile i blush like always hmmm... i dont see any witch in here though...

BOOM

some explosion came in front of us ''you must be the meister and the weapon'' we stand up ''who are you'' i said trying to help xiaoyu to get up the guy was green hair, blue suit,purple eyes,

''the one and only kenny the fish'' wow he can turn into a fish i see i sigh ''xiaoyu turn into a weapon'' xiaoyu jumps and turn into a bow and arrows... ''wow excelent transformation well lets begin...'' i did the first move falcon strike but he replace to water so he hit ''TANGO HIJUK'' he hit me with his tanglo hijuk ugh my stomach hurts... i did another move i sigh ''HELITROPE BLADE'' thr arrow turn into a light thingy but he dodge it damn it

''well let end this fight...'' we both gasp so he did his move ''OK SPIRIT CORET SKIRANUI'' wow the water turn into a kunai so he cut me... ugh blood came in my mouth ''HOPE!'' xiaoyu yelled i saw blur things i cant defeat him like this ''YOU CAN DO THIS HOPE I KNOW YOU CAN DONT DIE PLEASE'' she yell again now i can see things normal i breath ''ooooOOOooo you still alive'' i shoot a arrow at his head suprise his still alive ''hehehehehe...'' he laugh creepily ''ok let do this another move of mine... VALIANT PHANTOM WATERS'' we both gasp this time he

he.. he cut me in the stomach again more blood came in my mouth ''NOOOOO'' xiaoyu yell i breathing alot... ''WHAT THE FUCK YOURE STILL ALIVE'' i breath again ''now my turn... ACTIVATE'' the arrow turn into a dark ''DARK EBORUOS'' the dark arrow haves red aura and the guy bleed alot and die of course we take his blood and give it to xiaoyu she eat it...

i feel something my heart stop punding i-i- fall in the ground...

''HOPE!'' i heard her yelling i dont wanna die like this...

OH MY GOD I HOPE THAT HOPE IS NOT GONNA DIE WELL LETS FIND OUT AT THE ANOTHER CHAPTER KAY KAY?


	7. Promises (sorry if it short)

note: wow again i have nothing to say to my note oh well enjoy i guess sorry if it short

Hope POV

i heard someone screaming in fear i think thats xiaoyu... everything went blank...

Xiaoyu POV

''OH MY GOD HOPE WAKE UP PLEASE...'' i scream for him to wake up i have his blood in my hand now.. what am gonna do? i need help i remember that a the clock ''MISTER SHINIGAMI HELP'' shinigami gasp ''what wrong'' i breath ''Hope I-I-I- think his dying...'' i was crying i wish we never came to healing water shinigami came faster than a race car ''WHAT HAPPEN TO HOPY'' he see the blood of the floor it was Hopes Blood he carry him ''we need to get him to the hospital...'' i was breathing in fear i dont want him to die this y-young...

so we went to the hospital running the nurse were fast and take him at the room wait his dad needs to know i wonder if he knows.. ''mister shinigami we need to his dad'' he nodded he got the phone he ready to call him...

Kid POV

i feel something weird hope i wonder if you ok... the phone is ringing i answer it ''kid speaking...'' i heard a sigh ''kid...'' i stand up ''dad what happened you never sigh before...'' he breath ''kid is hope...'' my heart was pounding fast dynamite was next to me ''are you okay kiddo?'' she ask me ''kid... hope went to the mission to attach a wicth and...'' i yelled ''AND'' he sigh ''he..ummm he got hurts'' dynamite and i gasp ''what happend to him'' she ask hmmm... ''what happened father...''

''kid the wicth hurt hope alot'' my hearts is really pounding fast i think dynamite can feel it ''were in the hospital kid'' i hang up ''we need to go to the hospital NOW'' dynamite was hurry to put her favorite boot ''WAIT LET ME PUT MY FAVORITE BOOT'' we go to the car ''i wanna ride kiddo'' i let her drive hope I-I broke youre promise...

Xiaoyu POV

''please let me see hope'' the nurse let me in ''hope...'' i saw hope in the hospita bed.. i cry ''dont cry xiaoyu'' he open his eyes... i gasp he talk.. ''hope are you feeling ok?'' i ask him he looks at me ''a little'' i sigh ''hope mister shinigami said that youre dad is coming'' he nodded i heard someone running i heard his step that was his dad i pointed to hope ''dont worry mister shinigami he will be ok'' i told him a left

Kid POV

my own son in a hospital bed i cry alot ''dad please dont cry...'' oh my god he talks i gasp those brown eyes was looking at my eyes i broke his promise i cant believe this I-I broke his promise..dad came and hugs me i went to the waiting room with my dad ''dad... I-I- Broke his promise''

''Kiddo..what was the promise...'' i sit down in a chair i was breathing 8 times.. ''dad i promise that i will protect him until i die and I-I fail to him...'' i cry more he hugs me ''kiddo hope will alway love you even if you broke his promise'' i look at my dad eyes he took my tears away i remember when me and iris have him as a child ''dad this is all my fault... i shouldnt let him go to mission'' dad looks down ''no kiddo it was my fault.. i was the one who send him in that mission is ok to be mad at me kiddo...'' i look down ''dad i will never be mad at you'' he look suprised i sigh the nurse came ''hope is fine mister shinigami'' i look up and stand up

''hope...''

Hope POV

i feel normal i have blur image when i wake up them normal image on my eyes ''are you ok?'' the doctor ask me i nodded ''stand up please'' i stand up ''pretty good now follow my finger'' i follow her finger that make my eyes rolled though ''pretty good do you remember what happen?'' i nodded ''talk please?'' i answer to her ''yes...'' she nodded ''youre lucky that youre friend and granpa take you in the hospita you were kill if wasnt for them'' i nodded and smile ''can i go now'' she nodded

i open the door i see xiaoyu smiling and run towards me and hugs until i can breath i blush ''xiao...yu''... ''OH MY GOD THANKS GOD YOURE SAVE I WAS FREAKY DYING YOU KNOW?'' i smile and broke the hug i see granpa shinigami ''hopy we were sick without you'' wait they were worry about me ''really'' he nodded wheres dad ? i saw dad run and give me a big hug and give a big hug back ''i-i was worry hope'' i smile ''i know'' he smile back

then turn out to be fine hehehe...

THANKS GOD THAT HOPE IS OK

Hope: at least am alive...

HEHEHE YEAH HOPE -laughs creepily-


	8. A Friendship Adventure

Note: fap fap fap anyway enjoy :3 and tomorow is my birthday maybe i think i will still typing this story mom dont even know that i write stories :3 and raven is a new character in here shes green eyes,purple hair,short though

Hope POV

hmm i wake up my hair is a mess again like always anyway i went to tthe stairs i see dad making sandwich good to know hehehe i smile and sit at the chair ''dad i have a question'' dad nodded ''sure hope what is it'' i smile and did my cat face ''do you like dynamite?'' i sigh he blush ''what? no shes a friend'' i raised eyebrow ''yeah right... YOU LIKE HER DAD ADMIT IT'' he nodded sadly hehehe i know it ''yes but shes not interest you know?'' i did uh huh face he raised eyebrow ''anyway eat''

yay he made me a sandwitch i eat it ''hope wheres youre matter?'' i look up to him though ''dad...'' he laugh ''just eat hope'' i nodded and eat the sandwitch it was freeky good... anyway i went to school DWMA kinda seen boring but the fun is the mission i almost gonna die but i still wanna do mission hehehehe i saw xiaoyu, rin and ichigo of course they both said ''hiii hope'' i wave ''hi guys''anyway i went to my locker wow i found a book it says..Vuchilak what the fuck is italian? i read oh it english it says mosnter type,witch type,dragon type even clown type

someone took my book she have purple hair,green eyes ''what are you doing idiot'' i look at her eyes ''you dont need to be rude you know'' she was mad and took the book i sigh and look up i wonder if she want me as a rival? nah i go to the class i learned alot hehe ugh i saw some animal gore ewww.. i got out i saw rin ''hey hope wheres ichigo'' she talks to me well i dont see him for awhile so.. ''no i didnt see him'' hmmm... ''wheres ichigo'' she puts her hand in her hips though ''hmmm.. i wonder where?''

i breath though hehehe something rin is hard to deal with anyway i went to find xiaoyu where is she? damn it i try to find her everywhere where she could be? i found here ''i though i lost you xiaoyu'' she nodded and smile ''well i was here hope'' she smile i smile back we all ok hehehe i blush a little when she hugs me well i think ''wanna go to the park hope?'' i blush a little and nodded ''ok see you later hope'' she thumb up and walks away hmmm... ''a date... WAIT A DATE''

i went running home to get dress i have my orange shirt and jeans and a black jacket cool enough :3 ''hope why you dress all nice you look symmetrical'' i think in a problem ''well am going to the park'' he nodded ''but youre coming back at 8:30 when the dinner is ready my son'' he laugh ''ok dad bye'' ''bye hope'' i close the door i glad that he didnt ask me about date with xiaoyu hehehehe

i went to the park i saw xiaoyu she have a pink shirt and black jeans boot black setting in a chair hehehehe... i gotta make my move SEXY MOVE ''hey xiaoyu sup?'' she smile ''great as always and you?'' i smile ''pretty good xiaoyu'' hehehehe... we went walking ''well hope i bring you here for some reason'' she giggle i smile ''i bring you here because i found this'' it was a map cool we gonna find a treasure ''let do this'' she put her fist in the air i smile ''ok let star were in the park right?'' i nodded ''well were going to that cave'' she pointed to the cave though

''now... LET GO'' i laugh she laugh too we went there it was so dark in that cave good thing that xiaoyu bring a flashlight she giggle i laugh ''ok let find this damn treasure'' i said while laughing ''AR LET DO THIS'' she use the pirate voice a laugh CLIC CLIC they were a sound ''xiaoyu turn to a weapon'' xiaoyu turn to bow and alot of arrows it was a putty oh my god how cute ( The putty was from phantom brave dont judge me ) ''OH MY FUCKING GOD HOW CUTE THAT PUTTY'' xiaoyu turn into a human and grab the putty... poor putty

she hugs the putty and let go the putty ''ok let find this kay kay?'' she said we saw some light in the cave though ''what that light'' i ask her ''i dont know let find out'' we walk to the light and we... '''AHHHHHHHHHH!'' we fall oh my god were gonna die ''ouch that hurts...'' i heard xiaoyu screaming and run it was some snail ''OH MY GOD IS GROSS SUPER GROSS'' i raise a eyebrow ''i though really bad happen to you'' i said i sigh hmmm... i check my clock it was 5:14 ''well where xiaoyu'' she seen thinking and she pointed to a hole ''let go there'' she said

we both walk toward the hole and find the treasure finally we found the stupid thing ''open it xiaoyu open it :D'' i was so excited to see what in the treasure she open and...

''it some book and a cristal'' i raised my eyebrow ''seriusly'' i ask her she sigh and nodded sadly i sigh too anyway we went to the exit ''thanks for coming with me hope'' i nodded ''youre welcome'' we both nodded and a go to home

i read the stupid book it was interesting though not boring like science book and the cristal shine from the dark cool...

OK THIS IS WAS FRIENDSHIP AND ADVENTURE THOUGH ANYWAY I GLAD YOU ENJOY IT

xiaoyu: PandaLuver13 that was boring

NAH XIAOYU THE PEOPLE LOVES THAT


	9. Zombie Everywhere

Note: oh Hiiii there i told you i keep typing this story anyway enjoy hehehe... and i like resident evil 5 or 6 well let said a like the game sooooooo dont judge

Hope POV

i yawned i have to go to school ugh... anyway i wenr sleepy in the basement wheres my keys? hmm... OH I KNOW is in the box i open it there was the key finally... i open the closet with thekeys and found my bunny doll hehehe... is so cute :3 i hug it ''hope i never know that you miss youre bunny doll'' i windend my eyes it was dad ''huh... no i just wanted to give this to someone dad'' he smile ''yeah right hope anyway breakfast is ready'' i nodded i know who to give this bunny doll i smile to my self though anyway i went to eat it was white rice hehehe...

am done eating now am going to give this doll i gonna miss it though alot of memories i look up ''hey tobi'' this kid name tobi he have 5 years old he deserve this doll for being a good kid ''hiii hope chan'' i smile ''wanna give you this'' i said to give the doll away ''cool thanks hope chan'' i smile anyway i went back home ready for school i sigh i look up while walking

i went to school i feel something will come but nah anyway i see xiaoyu standing to a chair but why? ''what are you doing xiaoyu'' when she saw me she smile and fall ''ouch..'' i help her to stand up ''well i will keep trying though'' trying what whatever... i saw putty next to her ''what he doing here though?'' i ask her ''i wanna pet him hope'' ok? i nodded anyway i think we have a mission so let go to the fucking mission we went to granpa shinigami office ''HEY HOPY AND XIAO'' he said playfully we both smile ''any mission granpa shinigami'' he nodded ''yes hopy there alot of zombie'' wait zombie i always wanted to kill zombie like chris and leon did ( those guys from resindent evil 5 or 6 whatever ) i smile i will be like chris and xiaoyu be sheva hehehe... ''where?'' he pointed to

Dark Shadow Land ( i know a lame name )

cool... ''i want you to kill some zombies be careful there dangerous though'' he said we all know that dangerous very dangerous dark shadow land is too far that why we went to the mirror though

the place is so dark.. very dark it seen nobody is there because is a scary place though

''lets go hope'' i stop her right there ''wait right there xiaoyu we need weapon'' she pointed to herself i shook my head no ''no we need some pistol to kill zombie like resident evil 5'' she raised eyebrow i give her a gun and i have a gun too TWINZES i smile she was confused ''so this game you play is about zombie?'' i nodded she sigh she load the gun i load the gun too ''remember xiaoyu we need to look everywhere... or a chainsaw dude cut us in half'' she gasp ''nah am joking but could happen'' she raised eyebrow ''now i think am scared'' i saw a strange dark house ''this way!'' i yelled and pointed to the strange house

i open the door slowly ''why you open it like that'' i sigh ''because sometimes there zombie in the house so...'' i open a door slowly again nothing happened damn it theres no zombie we look outside nothing happen ''hope there no zombie'' i nodded is sad true oh wait i saw a leg ewww... with blood ''gross why were look at it'' i sigh again ''i will look at there hope dont be scare when am gone'' she laugh i have a serius face i am not scare of nothing am brave than her though anyway am alone i think am alittle scare but hey i have snicker with me hehehe... i heard some steps i thinks that xiao... OH MY GOD IS A ZOMBIE i shoot at the zombie i have to find xiaoyu fast am running

fast than a pregnant kangarro i breathing while am running this how chris feels? i found xiaoyu

''ha i know it you were scared when am gone'' i raised eyebrow ''no... i saw a zombie'' she gasp ''THERE ZOMBIE IN HERE'' i nodded am tired of running im breathing ''we should go to a house to hide'' she nodded were running to the house we lock it we both breathing we heard some pushes in the door oh my god zombies.. ''what are we gonna do hope'' i close my eyes and open my eyes ''we kill them'' she stared at me like are you crazy? i nodded she sigh so i shoot the zombie she shoot the zombie head

we got out with the window i broke we went running i was breathing while running i cant believe this happing to me cool...

we went to a boat and close everything we dont zombies in the boat we sigh ''were never gonna kill them hope'' i think in a idea and bam got it ''xiaoyu turn into a weapon'' she put her hand in her hips ''i told you that since we start'' i rolled my eyes and she turn into bow and alot of arrows ''let do this shit'' i came outside wow theres alot of zombies so i did.. ''OK DARK EBOROUS'' i big arrow and kill every zombie END OF STORY

we got every zombie soul sooo xiaoyu eat those soul one day she will turn into a death scythe anyway we went to report it to granpa shinigami he seen happy though ''YOU CAME BACK HOPY AND XIAO'' we both smile hehehe... ''so everything is fine'' i nodded he nodded we all nodded then

I KNOW YOU LIKE IT ADMIT IT ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING LOL

Chris: why am not in this chapter :( now am sad

DONT BE SAD CHRIS I STILL LOVE YOU HEHEHE


	10. Nightmare Can Come True

Note: well i was plaining this chapter too much so behave i guess LOL anyway enjoy this maybe long hehehe...

Hopes Nightmare

hope was sweaty very sweaty he run everywhere but no exit to be found he breath while running until he found a door he open the door he went back to Tranquility Lane ''what the fuck what am doing here again?'' his voice sound childish and body too and orange shirt black jeans he ran everywhere ''wheres everyone... OOOOO yeah me and xiaoyu kill them'' he heard a creepy laugh IT WAS BETTY OH MY GORE ''hey hope'' she said it singing it ''wanna play a game hope?'' he shook his head no ''how youre still alive i kill you with a knife and xiaoyu eat youre soul'' she nodded ''true... but you cant kill me now hope'' he winedened his eyes betty grab a knife and kill him until

Hope POV

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH oh it was a nightmare oh my god i was screaming ''HOPE WHAT THE HELL YOURE SCREAMING ABOUT'' my dad went running to my room i sigh ''sorry dad i have nightmare'' he nodded his sweaty now lol ''i though something bad happen to you hope'' he sigh i smile ''well come back to sleep is like 1:46 in the morning'' i look at the clock his right i went to sleep thinking about betty though zzzzzzzzzzzz...

RING RING the clock sounded i yawned i saw someone in my window though it was ichigo and rin ''hey hope you need to come with us NOW'' ichigo said while rin laughing ''dad i have to go with them'' he nodded ''be careful hope'' i nodded and went running at the door ''what you need me for?'' xiaoyu was there too ''well hope were here because we have mission to do'' cool am going with ichigo and rin now hehehe... rin laugh ichigo just staring at her laughing we went to the office to granpa shinigami ''HIIIIII GUYS'' he said while laughing i smile

''i have mission with you four'' i stare at granpa shinigami ''i want you guys to check Tranquility Lane i heard there something that is from me its a purple necklace'' my heart was pounding fast i heard tranquility lane xiaoyu look at me with worry look i dont want to come back there ''something wrong hopy'' i shook my head no ''OK DO IT I WILL LET YOU GUYS USE MY MIRROR GOOD LUCK'' we went to the mirror again we were child and xiaoyu,rin cant turn into weapon i sigh ichigo stand there confused

''what the fuck happen why were kids?'' i just stare at him xiaoyu respond him ''well ichigo when we went here a girl named betty came to us...'' he and rin just stare at us ''huh?'' they both said damn it we need to explain them i start ''when we meet betty we sorta umm.. to do something that she want us to do to get out of tranquility lane'' they both nodded ''like what?'' rin ask xiaoyu sigh ''well first we have to make timmy cry, second we have to break up the rockwell,third we have to kill mabel henderson,fourth find two knife and two mask, and final we umm... kill everyone then hope kill betty and i eat her soul'' xiaoyu said

they gasp ''KILL EVERYONE?!'' we both nodded ''at least you got out of tranquility lane'' ichigo said ''if i was you i do the same too'' i smile at least someone respect it though rin nodded me and xiaoyu smile ''well we need to search everything sooooo...I KNOW THE ABANDONED HOUSE'' i pointed to abandoned house ''seriusly'' ichigo said it i nodded serius he sigh ''that house is boring hope'' i sigh ''i know but we need to search granpa shingami necklace'' he sigh ''fine whatever'' rin just laugh about ichigo atitude ''lets go'' xiaoyu said

we open the door we check everything theres nothing? damn it how were gonna find that stupid necklace i found a pic is...is betty damn it i sorta trow it in the trash to not see her xiaoyu said ''thats the photo of betty?'' i nodded scarely she gasp ''what happen'' rin ask ''ummm... nothing rin keep searching'' xiaoyu said rin ran to a room to check i look at the picture again she seen adorable but in her inside is a monster with no heart i sigh ''Hope theres nothing in here'' xiaoyu said ''lets check the rockwell house'' everyone nodded

we went to rockwells house i see the robot still alive ''YOURE THE ONE WHO KILL EVERYONE ON HERE RIGHT?!'' the robot try to cut me and xiaoyu ''listened you robot we were forced to do it'' xiaoyu said ''BUT WHY YOU DID IT AM ALL ALONE IN TRANQUILITY LANE BECAUSE OF YOU IMBECILES'' the robot said trying to cut me ''ok robot thingy were sorry were really sorry we didnt want to do it wait... you can come with us on our world you can live with me if you want...'' i said looking down what ive done in here it so cruel and sad a robot can feel that

the robot spoke ''fine i want to go with you...'' i look to him ''really you want to'' the robot nodded xiaoyu stare at me and whispered ''great job hope'' i smile to her ''fine i call you Blue'' the robot or should i say blue nodded ''ok why are you guys are here?'' rin spoke ''were gonna find shinigami necklace'' she said it singing it ''i have it...'' blue said it ''can you give it to us'' i said it calmly a new friend that is a robot. blue give it to us granpa shinigami necklace MISSON SUCCEED i guess ''lets go blue''

''not so fast hope and the rest of you'' we windened eyes and gasp I-Its b-b-betty ''BETTY'' xiaoyu yell suprisely ''that right xiaoyu'' i widened my eyes it her she come back for revenge ''HOW I-I KILL YOU AND XIAOYU EAT YOURE SOUL'' she laugh creepily ''dear i have five soul left now i revive for reason... TO END ALL OF YOU LIVES'' rin and ichigo stand there shaking and blue just stand there me and xiaoyu was stand there normaly angry ''I knew it... i knew that you were evil betty why you did this?'' blue spoke betty is going to him just look at him i will protect my new friend ''youre not going to touch him betty step back'' she step back ''why? because you robot im the only one who inveted tranquility lane. everyone who lived here were my puppet that make you my puppet robot. i was gonna kill them but thanks to hope and xiaoyu kill them all for me. since i was kill there were a egg i was protecting'' blue stand there i was next to blue

''what egg'' i ask betty smile ''the egg is a full of bomb and fireworks am gonna end of youre depressing lifes'' everyone gasp ''AM NOT GONNA LET YOU'' i try to punch her but she dodge ''oh hope i always liked youre actitud but youre nothing for me'' she pushes me ''ok you creepy girl his not nothing were here for him'' xiaoyu said betty laugh oh my god shes dare to laugh at all of us in the face?! this time ichigo try to punch her ''DONT YOU DARE LAUGH AT US IN THE FACE'' she dodge it and punch ichigo ''ICHIGO'' we all screamed for his name ichigo was concius oh my god in one punch

''wow now theres alot of hate i like it'' she smile ugh... rin try to kick her but she dodge it damn it i just stand there with blue xiaoyu punch betty in the stomach but xiaoyu was pushed i gasp oh my god what am gonna do? ''youre next robot'' blue step back ''NOOO'' i yell she smirk ''you wanna die first hope?'' she ask me i was breathing ''i dont want you to kill my friends'' she just stand there watching me and blue she laugh ''really? he just a robot hope'' WHAT SHE SAID ''i dont care if his a robot i just want to be friendly to him it obvius that youre not friendly'' she got mad and try to punch i dodge it

''now listened to me betty.. were not gonna take bullshit of you now.. YOU SHOULD DIE'' i punch her in the face and grab a gun i shoot her alot of her chest she cough blood ''blue try to cut her in half'' blue did what i said and cut her in half ''one day hope... i will end of all youre lifes you heard me i will end youre life h-h-hope'' betty die in the ground i wake up everyone ''who you kill her hope'' ichigo said looking at her blood in the floor i look down and nodded happy ''great job partner'' rin laugh ''yeah hopy great job'' blue just stare at me ''it true what you said there hope?''

i answer to him ''yes it all true blue'' i hug him he hug back everyone A GROUD HUG we all hug we went back to granpa shinigami ''OHHH THANKS HOPY FOR FINDING MY NECKLACE'' i nodded and leave with blue ''do you think youre dad let me live with you and him?'' blue said i smile ''sure blue he will let you live with me'' we both laugh

AWWWWW HAPPY ENDING THOUGH ANIWAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY HEHEHE


	11. Everything Will Be Ok (sorry is short)

Note: Hiiiii it me again though that chapter was fun i think this will be fun tooo hehehehehe

Hope POV

i cant sleep i cant stop thinking about xiaoyu shes so beautiful,sexy,cute and toste adorable those blue eyes of her make me blush sometimes i just sigh in that tonight zzzzzzzzz... i wake up it friday great now am happy it friday i still have my sing tone i saw some poster theres a party in DWMA at 8:00 i think am gonna ask xiaoyu i need dad help ''dad... how to you get women?'' he windened his eyes ''you wanna know well... first you need to invited her tell her youre feeling and BAM you got a girlfriend'' i nodded why he didnt do it with dynamite anyway dynamite came to the room ''yeah thats how you get girl hopy'' she said shes so funny i know why dad lover her alot lol

i know how to get move to girls now hehehe i wonder if dad is gonna do that?

Kid POV

ugh... what to do shes so cute dynamite why you so adorable i heard giggle i blush,i sigh disapointed i will never get her i sigh again...

Hope POV

well i went to her home i knoc her door it her dad ''hey hope shes in her room'' he said he let me in i go uptair to her she was typing ''what are you doing?'' she look at me with suprised ''am typing stories...'' i raised eyebrow ''to?'' i ask she sigh ''am typing stories for fanfiction..'' (cool she type fanfiction hehehe) hmmm... oh my god am nervious will she said yes or no? huh my hand are shaking ''ummm.. xiaoyu'' she stares at me am sweating ''do you know about the party at DWMA'' i said to her she nodded ''will you ummm... wanna go with me'' she smile ''of course i will go to the party''

she hugs me i blush damn it i dont like when i blush,i sigh well at least everything is going ok

Kid POV

ugh ''hey kiddo wanna do something'' i nodded slowly please is not cut a chicken please is not cut a chicken ''i was wondering are you free on 8:00'' i answer ''yes dynamite'' she smile at me ''will you want to come with me :3'' oh no the cat face of hers well at least it cute though ''ok i will go with you'' she jumps happily shes happy that am coming with her? i just smile hehehehe when i get her in the bed am gonna... (finish this sentence with a inaprotive stuff that came in youre mind)

Hope POV

wow i just saw xiaoyu dress is pink color with white though i forget what shes gonna wear though we went to DWMA we saw rin she have a yellow dress she added brown boots and ichigo wears a suit and a black tie ''hey man'' he said trying to be cool to rin ''hey ichigo'' me and xiaoyu both said his name he kinda happy with rin? oh well oh a slow music came to the DWMA school

so ichigo got rin to dance the slow song hmmm... ''hope wanna dance'' i blush ''s-sure'' she grab my hand to dance we dance when i get her in the bed am gonna watch movies with her in the bed hehehehehe anyway we done dancing and go to a weird room ''wow this room have a piano'' the piano remind me of ichigo ''check this out hope'' i follow her to see a weird awkard rock in the room xiaoyu try to move it i laugh ''why are you laughing at help me hope'' i sigh i help her push the weird awkard rock out the way

damn it his heavy than i though will be i just look at xiaoyu shes so hot ''soooo hope...'' she step closer than i blush '''y-y-yes?'' ''do you like this closer'' with her sexy voice i got flushed ''uhhh... yes?'' she came moe closer ''like this hope?'' i nodded shyly ''how about this'' she hold my hand oh my god i think my cheeks are burning i nodded slowly ''and last'' OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE KISS ME IN MY LIPS she let go of me ''why?'' she smile ''because i love you'' i sigh '' i love you too xiaoyu'' i smile we kiss again I realease that everthing will be ok

Kid POV

hmmmm... were in DWMA party but wheres hope i though he was here ''kid kun...'' dynamite never said kid kun before what the fuck going on dammit she went to a room i follow her... she was not in there ''what the hell'' i said to myself she push me in the bed ooOOOOOOooooo i know what she want... ''kid kun i want you to make me love'' i know it she want sex with me ''are you sure'' she nodded hehehehehe i knew this will happen so we ( ok finish the Kid POV sex scene i just dont think about dirty sex and all that stuff yuck lol i let you finish this )

WELL I THINK THIS IS THE END WILL AT LEAST COMPLETE THIS WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT


End file.
